Bloody Roses
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is your everyday normal teen until he's met with a challenge, help Lucy, a deceased girl who was raped and murdered cross over. His real problem: Track down the killer before he strikes again. Nalu fluff AU warning blood violence and cursing will happen
1. Chapter 1: Dead Roses

**Ohayo minna I just came up with this idea. Let's see how it goes for a semi one shot story!**

_Natsu Dragneel is your everyday normal teen until he's met with a challenge, help Lucy, a deceased girl who was raped and murdered cross over. His real problem: Track down the killer before he strikes again. Nalu fluff AU_

Bloody rosesChapter 1: the feeling

"SHIT!" I cursed as I ran out of my house. "Happy come on! We're gonna be late!" I pulled my blue haired brother out along behind me as we raced towards the bus stop.

"Natsu, why did you have to oversleep?!" The young blue haired boy cried out, his hair blowing against the wind.

"Just shut up and run!" I screamed as I half yanked him along behind me until we caught the bus.

"Damn flame brain! You were almost late for the bus again!" the black haired asshole laughed as I sat in the seat next to him on the bus before punching him in the head.

"Urusai! Natsu-nii woke up late!" Happy cried out for me. I rubbed his head. "Don't defend your brother's stupidity…" I sighed as I took my seat with Happy walking to sit with Wendy and her older sister Charla who he has a crush on.

I gave him thumbs up as I fixed myself in my seat as some of my other friends got on the bus. "Hey Levy-chan!" I called out as my semi old friend came onto the bus with her boyfriend/my freenemy Gajeel.

"Hi Nats-kun!" She smiled as she took the seat in front of me with Lisanna who was the youngest Strauss sibling with her brother a year ahead of us and already driving.

"Hi Lisanna!" I said as the white haired girl pop into the seat next to my blue haired friend. She waved but didn't say anything as the bus rushed us off to school.

Xxx

The school day pretty much was lousy in a way. I was dragging my feet by 5th period and what sucked was half of my friends were in the first lunch shift. I groaned as I sat in history class waiting for the bell to ring to send me to lunch.

Gray kept throwing waded up paper balls at my head. I groaned when the bell rang and nearly jumped out of my seat. As I walked to the cafeteria I looked around in the courtyard which I never do but it was strange today cause I felt someone watching me.

In the corner I saw a blonde girl wearing nothing but white with what looked like a blood stain in her ruffled tanktop wearing no shoes. I turned quickly to look at her again but she was gone in an instant. _What and who was that?_ I heard someone calling my name to see my brother standing by the four door entrance into the cafeteria. "Natsu-nii! Come on!" he pulled on my arm and dragged me inside.

_That was definitely strange. _"Did you see that?" I asked Happy as I walked with him normally towards the gang or who was here for 2nd lunch shift. "See what, Combustion brain?" Gray asked but I ignored him and looked at Happy.

"Nani, Natsu-nii? You look like you saw a ghost. What's wrong?" I pointed outside where the girl lingered under a tree, her wound dried but it looked serious. "Do you see that girl over there?" I pointed to the tree and everyone looked at the same tree I pointed to.

"Nobody's there, Nats-kun…" Levy murmured looking over there. The group I was with was made up of Gray, Levy, Wendy and Happy the rest of the gang had 1st lunch shift.

"Must be my imagination." I whispered as I focused back on my lunch but the haunting gaze of the female ghost never left my mind, her sad expression and even sadder lonely eyes full of tears.

Xxx

Erza and the other's heard about what I saw that afternoon back on the bus. "You must've saw something, Natsu." Lisanna replied. I shook my head at the white haired female.

"I saw a blonde haired girl, she looked about our age." I looked at Erza as she looked on her phone for something. She had her thinking expression on her face as she showed me a picture.

"This what she looked like?" She said as she held her phone out to me. On the phone was the exact same girl I saw in the courtyard. She wore a red tank top and a brown skirt and black boots and had a huge smile on her face.

"That's her! Who is she?" I asked looking at Erza who had a mournful expression. "She's my cousin and she died two years ago…" all my friends looked distraught and frightened.

"She was raped and murdered…" Erza had tears falling from her face. _I saw her ghost then_…. I gapped in shock as I look towards the front of the bus where the blonde girl stood.

"She's on the bus…" I whispered to Erza. I pointed towards the front. Erza looked in the direction I pointed and cried harder. "Lucy…" she sobbed as her head fell on Gray's shoulder.

I look to the Blonde ghost who vanished from where I saw her a minute ago. "She's really dead? But then why am I the only one who can see her?" I looked at Levy who was looking at something on her phone.

"Who knows why you can see her, Nats-kun. But one thing's for sure is she wants your help…" Levy murmured trying to hide her tears. I was silent for a minute as the bus rolled along and we each got off at our stops.

"Wow, Natsu-nii. That's insane that you can see Lucy's ghost." Happy looked a bit scared as we walked up to the house and entered. "Tell me about it, Happy. I wonder why she wants my help…" I walk upstairs and put my bag in my chair before turning to the window to see Lucy.

The blonde had tears in her eyes. I jumped a bit as she walked over to me. "Help me…" the blonde cried as she fell onto my bed. Her sobs were loud and haunting. I stood by the door but I cooled my nerves which were telling me to run and tell Erza she was here.

"What do you want me to do, Lucy?" I ask, my voice hoarse and almost broken. The blonde looked at me and stood up, like her body refused to move but she made it move.

"Find him!" She cried out as her ghostly form rushed to me making me back up and hit my head against the door.

"You're killer? You want me to find him?" Lucy nodded at me, tears still fell from her face.

"What happened to you, from what you remember?" the blonde walked to my table and sat down a bit. I looked at her worried.

"I was doing nothing minding my own business when I got caught in a mix up. A gang was after a girl named Yukino but they mixed us up and kidnapped me dragging me back to their boss, Jose of the gang Phantom Lord. He was angered that his cronies messed up a simple job but he took his anger out on me. Told me I was a perfect catch." The blonde started to cry harder as she walked over to me.

"He tied me up, tortured me for a bit. 'Played' with me. He kept me locked up for days until one day he was so angered he raped me. I was bleeding everywhere, I screamed and begged for him to stop and leave me alone but kept it going for so long until my voice nearly broke. The next thing I know, he stuck a knife in my stomach and listened to me scream till I died…"

I looked at the pain in her eyes. "I will find him…" I look at the still crying blonde. I run to her and hugged her, she was so cold, all I heard was her horrible cries and the emptiness she had inside of her.

"Please stop him…. And tell my friends I miss them so much…" she looked at me and smiled. "You were always a great friend, Natsu…" I looked at her shocked and wide eyed as she begun to vanish.

_How did she know my name? Who is she? _I stared at the place where her spirit vanished from my sight.

**This will hopefully turn into a good short story enjoy everyone and leave me a lovely review for a new story **


	2. Hello Lovely readers!

**Hello my **_**Lovely**_** readers! Its Tasha and I have some sad news!**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update because even though I get out (my time) 2:17 because I'm a senior in high school, I'm still too drained to come up with much lately.**

**I have been coming up with ideas but I need to perfect them so if you have any idea, PLEASE I request that you send me a PM and tell me your ideas.**

**It would help speed up the stories I need to get finished including Letting Go, What happen to us?, Bloody Rose(s), Twisted Fairies, Shelter Life and Don't know what love is.**

**I need you're help to finish and to come up with idea for these stories if you haven't read them, please check em out cause I promise I'll fix them to be better if they aren't the best already! **

**Thank you so much **

**Tasha **


End file.
